Red and Blue
by Red Addiction
Summary: Yasu invites a friend over to his place and that friend just so happens to be Joe who he kinda sorta has a crush on not that he would ever admit it. Joe comes over and chaos ensues. Joe/Yasu, a brief appearance from Sojun and Hachin, My first fic for Mashumairesh, I need a better title but it is what it is. Enjoy.


"Hey mom can I have a friend over?" Yasu poked his head into the kitchen of his mom's bento shop. "Of course dear what's their name?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Uhm Joe." Yasu blushed lightly. "When are you going to have him over?" She smiled gently.

"Tomorrow if that's alright. He's got a weak body so he's on a diet but do you think if I get him to give me a list of his diet you'll be able to make a specialized bento for him?" Yasu shifted nervously. "Of course dear." She went back to her work.

"Thanks mom. Okay I'm off." Yasu waved at her before heading out the door. He made his way to school. "Joe!" Yasu waved the older boy down as soon as he saw him outside of the school.

"What is it?" Joe walked over to him. "Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?" Yasu shifted position.

"Sure. After school?" Joe smiled at him. "Yep. Uhm do you think you could get me a list of your diet? I want my mom to make you a bento." Yasu blushed.

"Of course. Are you blushing? Joe smirked. "No I'm not! I'll see you at lunch!" Yasu ran off, face still red. Joe chuckled.

"Here." A piece of paper was being waved in Yasu's face. "Oh thanks." Yasu took the piece of paper from Joe.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Joe sat down next to Yasu. "I thought you could just come over and we could just hang out." Yasu shrugged.

"That sounds nice. I'll get to see Yasu's bedroom." Joe smirked at him. Yasu's face went red. "My bedroom's nothing special jerk." Yasu hit him lightly.

"It is because it's your bedroom." Joe chuckled. "You're the worst." Yasu grumbled.

**The next day;**

_After school;_

Yasu and Joe were walking to Yasu's place. "Joe I presume. Here this is for you." Yasu's mom handed Joe a wrapped bento box. "Thanks." Joe said a surprised look on his face.

"Come on." Yasu went up the stairs. Joe followed him. "So this is your room." Joe remarked as he went and sat on the bed.

"Yeah and I told you it isn't anything special." Yasu shook his head as he sat next to Joe. "It's special because it's your room." Joe poked his shoulder.

"You're the worst but you're tolerable." Yasu groaned. "More tolerable than Sojun right?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely more tolerable." Yasu nodded his head in agreement. "Do you have any video games?" Joe looked over at him.

"Yeah I do. Want to play some?" Yasu got up and walked over to his TV. "Of course that's why I asked." Joe sat down next to Yasu in front of the TV.

"Here. Which one do you want to play?" Yasu placed a pile of games in front of Joe. Joe looked through them. "This one." Joe held a game out to Yasu. Yasu put the game into the system and handed a controller to Joe before taking a controller for himself. The two started a game.

"We should probably take a break. If you're hungry you have your bento." Yasu stood up and stretched. "Where are you going?" Joe stood up as Yasu walked to the door.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable." Yasu waved at him before he left. Joe opened up his bento and found a letter. He opened it.

_Dear Joe,_

_You're the first friend Yasu's brought home. It's nice to see him finally making friends. Please take care of him._

_Yasu's Mother._

"Yasu did your mother just propose to me for you?" Joe looked at Yasu as he came back in. "What!?" Yasu took the letter out of Joe's hands and read it.

"I'm not opposed to the idea but don't you think maybe we should have a first date before we talk about marriage?" Joe smiled at him. "Marriage!? We're only in highschool! But sure I guess we could have a first date." Yasu blushed and turned around so Joe couldn't see his face.

"Isn't this our first date Red?" Joe chuckled. "Red!?" Yasu turned to look at him.

"If I call you Red and you call me Blue think of the confusion it would cause." Joe smiled at him. "Alright sure I'll call you Blue." Yasu nodded.

"Now let's eat." Joe grinned before he started eating his bento. Yasu pecked Joe's cheek. Joe stopped for a minute his entire face going red. Blood spurted out of his nose.

"Joe here!" Yasu shoved Joe's pills at him. "Thanks." Joe said as he took them and a big gulp of his juice box.

"Are you okay?" Yasu looked at him, worry on his face. "I will be. Just don't do that without warning ever again. Okay?" Joe said gently.

"I won't." Yasu said gently. "Your mother's bento is delicious." Joe leaned in and kissed Yasu. Yasu's entire face went red but he kissed back.

_**THUMP**_

Yasu and Joe went over to the window and saw Sojun and Hachin in the bushes. "You spies are going to get it!" Yasu jumped out of the window. Joe took some more pills and followed him. Yasu's mother smiled as she heard the commotion coming from the back of the building.


End file.
